


Help requested re: being a Guide of Life [Player Substitution] [Grace of Doom]

by lucidChthonia (liquidCitrus), Lumberjerk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fake forum archive, Forum Posts, Gen, Replay Value AU, Sburb game AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/lucidChthonia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumberjerk/pseuds/Lumberjerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sburb.org Unofficial Fansite Forums ==> Help & Advice ==> First Session</p><p>
  <em>I wasn't even supposed to be a part of this game. (Of course, I always was, and acceptance of this reality despite its inherent falsehood was a crucial part of what staidCenturion calls my Journey. I was also told not to spare you guys the convoluted circular logic self-fulfilling future destiny noise, so, yeah.)</em>
</p><p>tacitlyOceanic's session is broken. Some sburb.org forum people help her fix it. (T for some swearing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sburb Glitch FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340777) by [GodsGiftToGrinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGiftToGrinds/pseuds/GodsGiftToGrinds). 



  
_Note: This is an archive of a forum thread from the sburb.org unofficial fansite. Please go to the original thread to view full formatting and images._

\---------------------

sburb.org Unofficial Fansite Forums ==> Help & Advice ==> First Session

Thread: Help requested re: being a Guide of Life [Player Substitution] [Grace of Doom]

[1] 2 3 4 [>] | Jump to page [ ]

\---------------------

Originally posted by tacitlyOceanic, timestamp 65-2361887

> So, I'm currently in the middle of my first session, but we're all taking a sort of break to deal with capital T Things. For reasons that I'm hoping to explain here, in a sort of super-abridged synopsis kind of way, I'm not in much of a position to help out with the Things initiative right now, but staidCenturion pointed me here and said that the folks in this subforum in particular might be able to help me come to capital T Terms with the one Thing I've already dealt with, and help figure out my part in the larger Thing, which I'll get to at the end.
> 
> I was told to provide a relatively comprehensive account of events (and never, under any circumstances, end a sentence with "if that makes any sense"), but it probably isn't 100% necessary for you to read the entire text, especially since I can tell already that it's going to be a bit on the unappealingly long side. I won't mind if you skim.
> 
> I wasn't even supposed to be a part of this game. (Of course, I always was, and acceptance of this reality despite its inherent falsehood was a crucial part of what staidCenturion calls my Journey. I was also told not to spare you guys the convoluted circular logic self-fulfilling future destiny noise, so, yeah.) My brother set the thing up in the first place, I just kind of hung out on the periphery and tried not to get crushed by the machines he kept having dropped all over the place. I don't think many people here will have heard of him, he made a point of only speaking to those he had known for a long time. He went by obligatoryAdjuration, and so did I, for a while, after his death.
> 
> If it's all the same, I'd like to not dwell on that whole deal. Suffice to say that it took place during the Entry, and that I spent the first few in-game hours crying and ignoring messages and generally being completely directionless. You have to understand, I was his legal guardian. I was geared to worrying about video games ruining his eyesight, or keeping him from getting enough sleep (and, briefly, putting huge dents in the floor), not killing him. Or anyone at all, for that matter.
> 
> It took a while, but I got to thinking about how he had been planning this game, campaigning is almost certainly a better word, for weeks, and it occurred to me that his comrades would want to know why he wouldn't be there to act as their leader. You know how it goes, I just had to tell someone, even if I was trapped in the middle of some kind of jungle and beyond, as I saw it, any possible rescue. (I spent enough time wondering if I was the one who had died that I feel it is worth mentioning.) It turned out that his second-in-command, mechanisticOperand, was someone I knew from university. I couldn't stand the guy most of the time, but I jumped at the chance to talk to someone familiar. He didn't believe me, at first, he thought the whole thing was just Ben's way of springing a last-minute drill. That might have been the entire reason he helped me, thinking he was proving himself capable of operating under adverse, though simulated, circumstances. No matter the case, he reconfigured the chain somehow, and lined up the other players to enter without any action on my part.
> 
> I probably would have just fallen back into depression and whatnot at that point, if the Consorts hadn't started strutting around asking about the Guide of Life. When I told them he was dead, and that they were going to have to guide their own lives, thank you very much, they got excited and told me his soul, or spirit, or whatever, must have been captured by some kind of overlord they lived in fear of.
> 
> I swear I'm trying to keep this as brief as I can, I've already deleted and re-written a good thousand words. To make a long story short, I eventually set out to rescue Ben, or what was left of him, from Rangda, the Denizen. staidCenturion says the posters here might be familiar with her, she (Rangda) is sort of a demon queen who lives in a dead volcano and tries to steal player's souls, or spirits, or whatever. Actually, I should probably say something about staidCenturion, as I'm to understand she's somewhat well known around here. I was told to look up this forum and, after we spoke and she learned how bad things were going, she apparently dropped a lot of important stuff to get into my session personally. Contacting her was the best decision I've made throughout this entire ordeal. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank her for what she's done, and is still doing at this moment, actually.
> 
> This is the part where I think I can skip around a great deal. While the people who more or less knew what they were doing started to pick up the pieces of Ben's campaign, I buckled down on the hints and tasks offered by the Consorts, traversing the land and working towards its Denizen, in a roundabout, totally cheating kind of way. All I wanted to do was demand that she set Ben free and end my involvement and obligations to the absurd fairytale adventure for good. It's obvious to me now, and it must have been comically so to everyone else, but I was becoming the Guide of Life without even realizing it. staidCenturion knew, of course, she's the one who told me to get out there and solve the problem myself instead of sitting around doing nothing. I didn't speak to or interact with any of the other players - none of Ben's crew or the damage control squad staidCenturion eventually brought in - except mechanisticOperand. He actually took the time, literally, to help out with my crazed angry globetrotting, at least for a while. We've since grown rather close, and I'll leave it at that. I've been told that I should be proud of the speed at which I made it through the Land Quests, or whatever, even if I was just seeking a premature confrontation, but I don't really have a frame of reference for this kind of thing. I was simply doing what felt right, while being righteously angry about having to do it at all. Again, comical, I know.
> 
> I'm well aware of the point where I fully acknowledged that I was the Guide of Life, and not just his older sister. How could I not be, those were the very words that did away with Rangda as we stood face to face, and called forth the much more benevolent Barong in her stead. I'm probably going to have to deal with him later, but for whatever reason he was willing to step aside and let me deal with what had lead me there. A lot of things were rearranged at that point, when I agreed to take up Ben's role, ~~if that makes any sense~~. (Yeah, no, this the most complicated event and I'm definitely not going to be able to explain it properly.) The crater went from a dry, bone-strewn lair to a verdant grove, and the cage holding what I can only describe as a captive ghost became a carved stone bed. When I was finally reunited with Ben, we had plenty of time to talk and make things right between us. No, I won't go into detail. He told me that, if I was willing, I could give up my own life so that his might meet a proper end. I couldn't bring him back, but I could help him move on. I did so.
> 
> From what we've learned since then, there's no coming back from a death like that. He's gone for good. I'm not though, I've never felt more alive than after that death, and I'm to understand that not even most Heroes of Life will ever feel this way. It's my job to help people reach their full potential, to be the "ultimate cool bro." I'm the one they'll turn to, or should, when things go sour, which brings us to the crux of the matter.
> 
> **If you've been skimming the post, kindly stop now and read in full.** Our Grace of Doom has gone off the deep end, haywire, out to lunch, rogue, over to the dark side, and just about all of the other things you aren't supposed to go. mechanisticOperand isn't sure how long he can keep her in temporal lockdown, or whatever exactly it is he does. Everyone who knows what's going on is scared witless, and they keep telling me I'm the only one who can talk her out of doing something nasty sounding. Despite overcoming such a huge personal obstacle / quest (or exploiting an unorthodox circumstance to cheat the Denizen out of its prize without confronting it properly ~~, whichever makes any sense~~ ), I have next to no experience with my role and powers. I have been told that help and advice can be found here, so any that you have to give would be appreciated. I'll be keeping a close eye on this thread, and will update it with any further developments or clarifications. staidCenturion says she'll try to pop in too, if she gets a chance. Thank you all.
> 
> *edit: to clear things up about my Sprite, I should mention that the sentience-granting / dead-or-dying element that ended up part of it was a seashell, which, given my impatience, is why I wasn't able to learn anything from it. Its voice just sounded like the ocean to me. Thanks for asking about that, licensedQuark, sorry I forgot.
> 
> **edit: regarding the volcano on my land, it had been dormant for millennia, and didn't seem to conflict with the one our Space player brought in, which, as far as I know, is most definitely active.
> 
> \------
> 
> \- Beth Capone, Guide of Life (apparently).

 

Originally posted by licensedQuark, timestamp 65-2361891

> Hmm. You have talked to your Sprite, right? Depending on the dead/dying element that got prototyped it might be a good idea to at least see if you can get any information before proceeding.
> 
> \------
> 
> Sometimes, the best answer is "I don't know." | Smith of Void

 

Originally posted by archaicSchooner, timestamp 65-2361896

> The #1 rule of dealing with a Waste or Grace is to assume they're going to do something horrible at some point, because all you can do after that is salvage whatever's left; trying to postpone the destruction will only make it worse, in the vast majority of cases. There's a reason the Waste of Time and the Waste of Space aren't valid titles.
> 
> That said, I think staidCenturion's probably keeping a plot chart. I know I probably would, in that situation. If you can get her to post her notes up here I think that would help all of us.
> 
> \------
> 
> Titles: Sage of Time, Bane of Flow, Knight of Dreams. Currently on 3rd run. | If you're a native Time player, join us at our message boards!

 

Originally posted by tacitlyOceanic, timestamp 65-2361899

> I should mention that the sentience-granting / dead-or-dying element that ended up part of it was a seashell, which, given my impatience, is why I wasn't able to learn anything from it. Its voice just sounded like the ocean to me. Thanks for asking about that, licensedQuark, sorry I forgot.
> 
> You know, maybe I'll just edit that into the first post.
> 
> *edit: done.
> 
> \------
> 
> \- Beth Capone, Guide of Life (apparently).

 

Originally posted by dryingTracksuit (moderator), timestamp 65-2361903

> Added the tags [Grace of Doom] and [player substitution] (I know this isn't a normal player substitution, but it should get more qualified people on the job).
> 
> The Grace is a destructive class; Doom is also a destructive class. Depending on the personality of the Grace, and depending on how far they are into their quests, you might be able to point their destruction towards something like, say, removing the doom from everything in the session that is doomed. If you're unlucky you'll end up being the one that's doomed, though. Great care is necessary.
> 
> Although if the others have it right, tacitlyOceanic, and if you really want to risk your life for this, I think you need to go find the plot chart, talk to the Grace, and see who you can get out intact.
> 
> I second the request for staidCenturion's plot chart, because if you're going to get out of this alive we need to know what's going to happen next.
> 
> \------
> 
> Native Scout of Rhyme, 7 completed sessions. | Please read the FAQ and at least one Comprehensive Walkthrough before asking any questions about game mechanics. | Useful Links | Scout's Honor

 

Originally posted by staidCenturion, timestamp 65-2361907

> Hello, I guess everyone was looking for me? Yeah, I've been trying to keep a plot chart but I'm honestly not sure if I'm getting the whole picture.
> 
> Our session has a Guide of Life (that would be tacitlyOceanic), a Grace of Doom (the aforementioned bearer of bad news), a Thief of Time (mechanisticOperand, smart kid stuck in an unfortunate situation), a Rogue of Mist (me), a Prince of Rain (who hasn't done anything bad... yet), a Maid of Mind (nice enough if you can get your head around her riddles), a Page of Sand (skeevy, secretive, may have a minor case of severe kleptomania), and a Mage of Space (saner than half the session....... needless to say something's wrong here, if the Mage's swelled head is preferable to dealing with the _Page_ ). The columns in the chart are in that order. The inevitable cataclysm is across the center.
> 
> [plotchart65-2361907.png]
> 
> tl;dr: I think at least three people survive after the Doom, but I don't know which three (or if there are more), and it doesn't look like our Time player is one of them.
> 
> Welllllllp.
> 
> Going to go spam my Mist-copying on as many proper Time survival abilities as possible right now, because we really need to be able to get out of here, and without time shenanigans we're almost certainly dead. (Then again, with time shenanigans we're almost dead anyway...)
> 
> \------
> 
> Native Dame of Blood; this is my 5th session. | Useful Links | "The general who advances without coveting fame and retreats without fearing disgrace, whose only thought is to protect his country and do good service for his sovereign, is the jewel of the kingdom." | Red-Blooded Women

 

Originally posted by dryingTracksuit (moderator), timestamp 65-2361909

> Well, shit.
> 
> Make very sure you get [That's Not How It Happened] and [Time on My Side]. I know most people like [Clockbreaker], but I honestly don't think that one's worth it, [Clockstopper] does 90% of the same thing with half the pluck usage and cooldown. There's also [Temporal Shenanigans], but that one's effects are... scattershot. You don't have a Light player, so I'd not risk it.
> 
> You're a great person, and if you get out of this I'm definitely nominating you for modship, because there's always a shortage of good heads on good shoulders here.
> 
> We'll definitely be rooting for your session's completion.
> 
> Also, tacitlyOceanic? It's not your fault. Just keep going, and you'll find your way out eventually.
> 
> \------
> 
> Native Scout of Rhyme, 7 completed sessions. | Please read the FAQ and at least one Comprehensive Walkthrough before asking any questions about game mechanics. | Useful Links | Scout's Honor

 

Originally posted by tacitlyOceanic, timestamp 65-2361912

> Thanks again for your help. Just a request, I'd really appreciate it if none of you held any of this against Lisa. (Thats her name, she has a name, she's young and alone and she's never hurt anyone. I am going to use her name. What is it with you people and names?)
> 
> I followed up on something Ben told me, and it turns out that the kinds of things I think I'm going to have to say to Lisa are are things he'd wanted to say to her for a while. In case it wasn't obvious, she's one of the people he picked specifically for his session, I think he's been trying to help her for a long time. The growth he managed to undergo without my noticing is sort of staggering, now that I know. I found a notebook about her in his room, and some writing on the walls. Eleven, by the way. It took eleven tries for me to put all of that into words.
> 
> I've been over the plot chart thing with SC, don't worry about that. I have no idea what it is or how you make one, and I don't see any reason to freak out over how unfavorable it looks. Anyone who wants to come with me, I'll bring through to the other end, alive and well. That's a promise. I can't aim for anything less.
> 
> The thing about helping Lisa redirect the destructive potential in a beneficial way, I like that. I have something called [Do You Remember Me], and Ben's notebook for the requisite item. I am resolved to speak with her, when I'm ready, and the bleakest possible png file isn't going to be able to deter me.
> 
> \------
> 
> \- Beth Capone, Guide of Life (apparently).

 

Originally posted by tranquilWatchglass (moderator), timestamp 65-2361916

> Damn, tacitlyOceanic and staidCenturion, I'm sorry your session looks like this. My condolences. (Though of course it's not anyone's fault but the Game's.)
> 
> As for you, Beth: Get on the Potential Verdancy/optional land quests and see if you can speed-grind your way to as many Revelawesomes as possible. That will get you to learn your Aspect skills faster, as it looks like you've only done the required Maturity quests so far. You'll need an echeladder rung greater than 40% to actually finish Terraforming the normal way anyway, so it's probably a good idea to get started as quickly as possible.
> 
> If you've received the sprite pendant, read artlessScavenger's Pendants FAQ, which will assist you in the exact sequence required to check that your player registration data is all in your name and not Ben's. From your sequence of events, he's probably registered to the alchemy equipment rather than you, which means that you're going to have to fix that. If you can't find the pendant, get your Mage of Space to scry its location.
> 
> \------
> 
> I am a native Witch of Dreams with 5 completed sessions. | Please read the FAQ and at least one Comprehensive Walkthrough before asking any questions about game mechanics. | Useful Links | The Witches' Cauldron | "A weed is a plant that has mastered every survival skill except for learning how to grow in rows."

 

Originally posted by staidCenturion, timestamp 65-2361920

> Thanks for the sympathy, everyone.
> 
> As for the session: I can confirm that the Mage of Space survives the incident. Still can't confirm who else, but the frog definitely gets bred by his hands. Yes! Finally Skaia throws us a bone. Now I just need to figure out who else is there...
> 
> As for us: Beth's off in her land doing a bunch of quests right now, and if it's cool I really need to go do the same. I'll bug her to post here with any updates, but I think she's actually getting it now.
> 
> \------
> 
> Native Dame of Blood; this is my 5th session. | Useful Links | "The general who advances without coveting fame and retreats without fearing disgrace, whose only thought is to protect his country and do good service for his sovereign, is the jewel of the kingdom." | Red-Blooded Women

 

Originally posted by ambushGnome, timestamp 65-2361923

> Beth, this might sound weird, but don't read the rest of this post. Trust me, all it does is commend the amazing job you're doing by pointing out something that might vanish if you were made aware of it.
> 
>  
> 
> [spoiler]Guys, she wrote "the growth," that's a good sign! Radio silence on Whisperings, though. Just let it happen.[/spoiler]
> 
>  
> 
> \------
> 
> My smile knocks down walls! No, seriously. [wallvidthumb.png] | Native Guard of Fate in 3rd session.

 

Originally posted by weekendWarlock, timestamp 65-2361924

> _[User was infracted for this post by tranquilWatchglass (moderator) because: Empty response. Please stay on topic.]_
> 
> whoa you guys are fucked
> 
> \------
> 
> This user has been banned.

\---------------------

[1] 2 3 4 [>] | Jump to page [ ]

sburb.org Unofficial Fansite Forums  ==>  Help & Advice  ==>  First Session


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: This is an archive of a forum thread from the sburb.org unofficial fansite. Please go to the original thread to view full formatting and images._

\---------------------

sburb.org Unofficial Fansite Forums ==> Help & Advice ==> First Session

Thread: Help requested re: being a Guide of Life [Player Substitution] [Grace of Doom]

1 [2] 3 4 [>] | Jump to page [ ]

\---------------------

Originally posted by tranquilWatchglass (moderator), timestamp 65-2361926

> ambushGnome: Agreed.
> 
> As for you, Beth, I received your PM and will point you in the direction of more resources as to the details of reassigning all player information ASAP. You should receive it... about five minutes ago in your timetrav encryption zone.
> 
> (This is probably the most useful privilege of modship; being able to choose points in the timeline to send PMs to.)
> 
> \------
> 
> I am a native Witch of Dreams with 5 completed sessions. | Please read the FAQ and at least one Comprehensive Walkthrough before asking any questions about game mechanics. | Useful Links | The Witches' Cauldron | "A weed is a plant that has mastered every survival skill except for learning how to grow in rows."

 

Originally posted by linearCodification, timestamp 65-2361929

> staidCenturion: I don't know how comfortable you are with dupliclones. Have you by chance had the idea of using the Copied Waltzes trick? The [Dord Waltz]/[Tangled Waltz] combo can get you a lot more players in a short time frame, so there will at least be more people around, increasing the chances of at least surviving. They'll be different people though.
> 
> I see tranquilWatchglass is walking tacitlyOceanic through the procedure to reassign player information, which is good.
> 
> As for the development that TO's not supposed to know about, that's also good. To TO: Read voicedTeller's no-spoilers walkthrough's section on a Skaian Summoning, and go stake out a few of them to sit at for a while every day or so. That will help as well.
> 
> \------
> 
> Native Page of Time; currently in 4th session. | Diary Pages | If you're a native Time player, join us at our message boards! | sburb.org Population Census (we need more Bards and Rogues to respond!)

 

Originally posted by whiteLimestone, timestamp 65-2361931

> Can your Maid of Mind help out? Maybe stick to the Grace of Doom and do whatever Mind-y thing she needs to make the cataclysm less fatal than it would be otherwise?
> 
> \------
> 
> Native Rogue of Rain, currently Seer of Time on my 2nd session. | Shipping Speculation Thread | Prototyping Mistakes: Hilarity Ensues

 

Originally posted by staidCenturion, timestamp 65-2361933

> WL: Normally that's actually what I'd recommend, but everyone and everything else in the session was adamant that we had to have Beth do it because apparently she's destined to? The consorts said it. The other Players said it. Skaia certainly shows it.
> 
> Also our Maid, Karen's her name, you might know her better as iconicMetal, she's been babbling about how she can't actually do anything, and why are we trying, and suchlike. I suspect Phrenic Phever, I only asked a few questions and she certainly seems like -
> 
> Hold on. I've got to go. I think I might've just Berserk Triggered her.
> 
> EDIT: We have full-blown Aggrievance going on here, if any of you can contact unconqueredCosmos to get him to cover me while I'm here do that _now_!
> 
> \------
> 
> Native Dame of Blood; this is my 5th session. | Useful Links | "The general who advances without coveting fame and retreats without fearing disgrace, whose only thought is to protect his country and do good service for his sovereign, is the jewel of the kingdom." | Red-Blooded Women

 

Originally posted by dryingTracksuit (moderator), timestamp 65-2361935

> SC: Going to pass an alert to him via the standard sburb.org timetrav tunnel to 6 hours ago. Hopefully he'll remember he received it.
> 
> \------
> 
> Native Scout of Rhyme, 7 completed sessions. | Please read the FAQ and at least one Comprehensive Walkthrough before asking any questions about game mechanics. | Useful Links | Scout's Honor

 

Originally posted by tacitlyOceanic, timestamp 65-2361938

> I'm sorry I haven't had time to get to this thread recently. I've been trying to get my land reputation up so I can get into the dungeons, which means a lot of running around and finding items.
> 
> To linearCodification: I actually dragged one of those huge glowing things (I think they're called Crystalanthologies?) out to a Skaian Summoning and furnished the same Summoning with a "Land Bed." It's kind of not fun to hang around my house, and I still have to rely on other players to alchemize stuff, so I sleep there when I'm on LoFaH. Thanks for the heads-up as to what the area's actually called.
> 
> I'm not sure what's going on with staidCenturion and iconicMetal right now, actually, but unconqueredCosmos says I'm not supposed to pry, so I won't ask.
> 
> \------
> 
> \- Beth Capone, Guide of Life (apparently).

 

Originally posted by genesisArtificer, timestamp 65-2361940

> Isn't [Do you Remember Me] the best mental supportive ability that Life has to offer? I would say it is going to be super effective on a Doom Player.
> 
> Try to make an Unbreakable Union with the Grace, Skaia knows that Life - Doom tandems are very good.
> 
> \------
> 
> Native Sage of Space, currently Seer of Dreams | Frog Pond (Space Duty Helpzone)

 

Originally posted by unconqueredCosmos, timestamp 65-2361941

> While SC does what she needs to do, I should probably introduce myself to everyone here. I know staidCenturion through our previous session. Mage of Space, yes. This is my second session, but my first was as a Page of Stars, and apparently I really impressed her with my Personal Growth. And my willingness to look up the answers instead of hassle her with questions. (RTFW*, dammit.)
> 
> But I digress.
> 
> mechanisticOperand's under no small strain making sure that the Grace of Doom isn't causing any trouble. Is it possible to redirect the ensuing explosion in any way without possessing Doom powers oneself? Say, by reshaping the spacetime continuum to direct the ensuing blast? I haven't done all the Maturity Quests yet, but I'm pretty sure that could work.
> 
> * read the f'ing walkthroughs
> 
> \------
> 
> Page of Stars (native), Mage of Space (current) | Diary Pages

 

Originally posted by darkestDissociation, timestamp 65-2361941

> I was a Guide of Life a couple sessions back, non-native, obviously. This probably sounds crazy and maybe even malicious, but there isn't a single thing that I think I can say to you to help. It's a good journey, definitely one of the most eye-opening ones I've experienced, but you're going to have to follow it on your own, mostly. Exactly how intrisic/self-evident that is should be pretty clear to you by the end, if it isn't already. Just keep going. When/if everything blows over, we should have a chat. I promise to share some of the more subtle truths, unless, of course, you've mastered them all yourself, which is certainly possible.
> 
> Edit: Obviously I'm speaking to TO here, not UC.
> 
> \------
> 
> I'm not even going to try keeping a signature anymore. See this post for everything I would've crammed into it.

Originally posted by phonyVitrification, timestamp 65-2361943

> You guys have such an absurd contrast of dire circumstances and problem-solving potential. No matter what happens, I think it's safe to say people will be talking about this session for a while.
> 
> How are the Prince and Page holding up? I think you'll want to keep them in the loop, and probably also in your sight at all times. If they cooperate wholeheartedly, things will go a lot easier, but if they stay uninvolved or start causing trouble of their own....
> 
> [In other news, I'm glad to see that Warlock is gone :p]
> 
> \------
> 
> Native Smith of Sand | The Sandcastle | "At long last, you stand before the RING OF FIRE. There is only one way to get to it, and it will take the MADDEST of your SKILLZ."

 

Originally posted by dryingTracksuit (moderator), timestamp 65-2361947

> unconqueredCosmos, I suggest that you go have someone deflate your head immediately. The Medium does not work that way.
> 
> Reshaping the spacetime continuum won't do a damn thing, because a) this is Paradox Space and b) there are prophecies saying otherwise. The best way forwards is not to backtrack and ignore everyone else's maps! (And in this case by "maps" I mean "all the bug documentation we've amassed".)
> 
> Now, if you don't mind, I have a Black King I need to go beat up.
> 
> \------
> 
> Native Scout of Rhyme, 7 completed sessions. | Please read the FAQ and at least one Comprehensive Walkthrough before asking any questions about game mechanics. | Useful Links | Scout's Honor

 

Originally posted by staidCenturion, timestamp 65-2361945

> I actually got iconicMetal to talk a little bit about what she saw.
> 
> She's been saying the entire time that only Beth's placed to fully counter the impending Grace destruction; if it hasn't been inflicted already.
> 
> Inflicted already, I ask? She says the Grace is more like a grenade than a rifle. Her damage will be delayed, because it's been sowed in place since the beginning of the session. How so, I wonder aloud? Her only response is, "But there's nothing more you can do to change it, you know. It's all predestined, right? Isn't that what you've been saying the whole time? For all I know warning you about this is just going to make it happen..."
> 
> And I could get nothing more of sense from her, except something about how Life and Doom are opposed aspects and that Beth will be the only one with any means to clean up afterwards. I've got most of the others to redirect psybuffs if they have any free, she needs them more than I do.
> 
> Part of the wording is worrying me, though. "Clean up afterwards"?
> 
> Does that mean that we're sitting on a ticking timebomb here?
> 
> It probably does.
> 
> \------
> 
> Native Dame of Blood; this is my 5th session. | Useful Links | "The general who advances without coveting fame and retreats without fearing disgrace, whose only thought is to protect his country and do good service for his sovereign, is the jewel of the kingdom." | Red-Blooded Women

\---------------------  
1 [2] 3 4 [>] | Jump to page [ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in-progress collab with one of my friends.
> 
> I believe we should be able to write all four pages of this thread, so if you're mashing the 1/2/3/4 buttons hoping to get somewhere, they'll lead somewhere eventually.


End file.
